


Genesis

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [1]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan takes a stand in science class and Adam looks at a verse from a unique angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. (1:1)

* * *

Dylan Mitchell had begun to hate science class. After talking with his father a few times about Creation versus evolution, everything that the teacher, Mr. Locke, was telling him in this lesson just seemed so stupid. Yes, evolution was what he heard more, seeing as it was what was taught in the high school, but so what? That didn't mean that it was right.

"Okay," Mr. Locke looked to the back of the room towards the clock on the wall. "We have two more minutes. Are there any quick questions about what you've heard today?"

Dylan found himself raising his hand, which he didn't generally do.

Ms. Locke looked as surprised at his action as he was and called on him. "Yes, Dylan?"

"Yeah," Dylan took a deep breath before asking. "I know that this lesson was about the evolution of man, but what about intelligent design?"

His teacher's eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry?"

"Well," he attempted to explain. "Intelligent design is the belief that an intelligent designer – my belief being that the designer was God – created the world, and I believe that we all came from the perfect mind and plan of a perfect Creator."

"Yes," Mr. Locke nodded his balding head. "I know what intelligent design is, but that seems like more a matter of faith then of science, don't you think?"

Dylan paused. He didn't want to pick a fight – that hadn't been his intent – but he wanted to give an honest answer and – like him and his dad had talked about – stand up for his faith.

"I think that Creation and evolution are both matters of faith, after all, I don't have proof that God spoke things into existence, which is what I believe, and you don't have proof that animals and people evolved, like half-monkeys half-people skeletons that should exist somewhere if evolution were a fact, like you believe it is. Right?"

Mr. Locke opened his mouth to answer, but the bell cut off whatever reply he might have given.

 _Saved by the bell_ , Dylan thought, jumping up out of his desk chair. As he walked out of the classroom, he noticed that a few of his fellow students rolled their eyes at him.  _That's okay_ , he decided.  _At least it won't cost me a medal like it did Eric Liddell. And maybe somebody will decide to read up on what I was talking about. That would be cool if somebody changed their mind about evolution and Creation because of it._

He left the classroom with a small smile on his face. Now he would have something to tell his dad when they went running together later in the day.


	2. Chapter 2

And the LORD God formed man of the dust of the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living soul. (2:7)

* * *

Adam sat stretched out on his bed reading his Bible. As of yesterday, he had decided that he was going to read at least a chapter a day, which meant that today he was only on Genesis chapter two, but, hey, at least he was on track so far. He read the verses, pausing for a second after he got through reading verse six. How different the world must have been back then before the fall of man and the Flood!

And when he read verse seven, it too gave him pause. " _Man became a living soul_." _…_ It was something to think about, that phrase. Every day people died, or more accurately their bodies did. Which meant that every day as those bodies died, their souls entered into the afterlife, be their destination Heaven or Hell, and there those souls stayed for all of eternity.

 _Even Emily_ , he realized. She too was in the afterlife, in Heaven by her own profession of faith in the LORD Jesus Christ as her Savior. Her body was dead and in the ground, but her soul was very much alive with Jesus. And that meant that one day Adam would see her again.

The thought was a comfort to Adam. But then came the thought:  _What's the point of being able to say 'hello' to her again later if I've never said 'goodbye' and let her go here on earth?_

He pondered this for another second and then – with his decision made – he got off the bed and grabbed his truck keys and an unopened Mark Harris CD from off of his and Victoria's dresser. It was time to go say 'goodbye' to Emily.


End file.
